Beths Heart
by LZ Stories
Summary: When 15 year old Carl is in love with Beth Greene can they both stay together in this never ending war, or will the war break them apart? The ages are changed and chapters are going to be made up my way so this should be good.


Beth

I was with my sister holding her close to my side, we had barley met these people and we were literally trusting them? Myself as a 17 year old girl knew this was risky. I guess they did help us with the barn problem. The group was medium sized now that I, my sister and father are in the group. I lost my boyfriend though he was killed by those monsters, I hate this world and everyone does not understand me. Not like Jimmy did; he was like my everything. Everyone here is nice especially Carol she's a lovely woman with a big heart.

Lori is also nice, she is having a baby and stuff her husband Rick is very brave. Daryl has this wild bad ass side to himself. Last but not least there is Carl. Carl is a 15 year old boy; he is very brave because I have seen it. The time he was shot, my gosh you know. Come to think of it I like him a lot, I mean I like a like, like kind of way. I wonder if he feels the same way. Could he? Just the look in his eyes when he looks at me makes me want him so bad.

"ok is the Prison ok?" says Rick. Carl stays by his pregnant mother's side just in case.

"Rick this is the last place we can be right now until we get more supplies." Says Lori and everyone nods in agreement

"I know" he says, his hand meets his neck and rubs it.

"Dad, I think we should check the place for walkers just in case." Carl says.

"I agree T –dog, Daryl, Glenn, Hershel can come and check the place for now. Carl you stay here for now with the girls." He throws Carl a gun Carl catches it and attaches it to where his belt is.

"Alright." Carl says, usually he get mad that he could not go do what the other guys could do. He seemed mature about it.

Later that day….

Carl

We found this prison just today and we all are tried as hell. The group was eating that night I had decided to walk the halls but not too far.

"I thought you would be around here." Said a voice that happened to be owned by Beth Greene, Beth is one of the most beautiful girls I have ever seen in my life, even though she is two years older than me I think we could work this out. Beth the thing I love about Beth is her love and loyalty, and it her that makes my heart skip a beat.

"I thought you were still eating." I say with my new deep voice that I now have, she looks at me and I look at her to say something.

"I finished I just don't want to listen to anymore of this war with the walkers. "She says.

"I hear you." I say. She just comes closer to me and she hugs me. I felt war inside as she hugged me. She looked up at me then I decided to close the gap with a small peck to the lips. She looked shocked.

"I am so sorry." I was about to leave when she grabbed my arm and she grabbed me by the neck and kissed me then and there. I was in heaven right now.

Beth

I was kissing this Carl! Carl Grimes. Oh my god! This felt kind of different than Jimmy's kisses. Carl's had a spark and a something else to it. I cannot explain it, I love this.

I decided to deepen the kiss and Carl demanded entrance with his tongue, and boy did I open more doors as we progressed. That was then Carl slammed me against the wall and our kiss is more aggressive. I wrapped my legs around his hips and he carried me to a nearby table. Inside a room that was also close by.

He laid me on the table and climbed onto the table with me under him, I knew I wanted him, and I always get what I want. So I start to take off his shirt and in response he helps me. My shirt was a button up kind of shirt so he started to unbutton. I got his shirt off when I came down to his jeans I unbutton those to but he stopped when he got to my bra he hesitated. I moan in the response to tell him it was ok. Then he and I processed with the taking off of your clothes. Minutes later we are completely naked. Carl takes a minute to breathe and look at my body. He looked so tempted, lust starts to full my eyes as I look at his body. He had a body to die for actually.

I start to mess with his around feeling his body and moaning his name. I knew this got him riled up and that's what I wanted. He quickly got himself positioned and my opening and he looked at me for an ok. I look at him with a pleading look. He then thrusts himself inside of me, completely wiping my virginity. It hurt but I did not want Carl to know. But it got better every thrust that Carl gave to me. We started real slow then got faster over time.

This was sweet, it felt so good. He inside of me was the best feeling ever. I loved Carl Grimes and I promise you that. When I make a promise it's a promise.

Carl

I completely lost it. I knew I liked Beth but now love Beth. She's the one for me and I don't know why I did not see this in the first place. I knew she loved me and I was willing to love her. She is the only one I will be with. If she will have me, I will have her.

* * *

Heyy guys I hope you like it. Please Review and don't forget to check out my other storys!


End file.
